Fear
by lensherr
Summary: Alex was the only mutant that Charles had seen in the facility when he had accessed Cerebro but upon meeting the young mutant he finds that there is yet another held within the confines of their own cement cell. After Alex refuses to go with him and Erik unless she is able to accompany them, they have no other choice than to bring her along. Erik/OC {re-named Fear}
1. Recruiting

Hello there everyone, I'm Nina and this is my first ever X-Men fanfiction. I was re-watching the movie for perhaps the fourth time today, as it is one of my favorite movies of all time, and had a thought pop up and a cute little fluff-ball of a plot bunny come a hopping through my noggin'. I'm not very confident about my writing skills but I am pretty proud of this chapter, though it may be a little rough, seeing as I sometimes get the words to write in my head that are perfect and then moments later when I'm typing them out I forget what I was going to put and then for the next five or so minutes my fingertips are hovering above the keyboard which makes me sad. . . But anyways, this has been a long enough Author's Note so without further adieu, Chapter One of 'Fear'.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I profess to own X-Men or any of its characters - I do, however, claim the ownership of my plot and my OC Mina who you will meet in the next chapter. Maybe.

* * *

Chapter One: Recruiting

"What the hell does the Government want with someone like Alex Summers?" asked a man in a medium grey suit, black wired glasses and a receding hairline, his brown eyes fixated on Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier as he unlocked the heavy door, "I hope you're not planning on putting him with others. First guy I've ever met that actually _prefers_ solitary confinement." neither men uttered a single word in reply to his question - leaving it completely unanswered as he opened the metal door.

Once the door was opened a boy of no younger than 18 was scene with his elbows on his knees and his blonde head bent down, gaze directed on the floor before it snapped up to focus blue hues on those who dared to come into his own personal cell. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of Erik and Charles, one blonde eyebrow coming up in an arch in question to what was going on.

"Hello, Alex. I'm Charles Xavier and this is my friend Erik Lehnsherr," began Charles, his voice low and soothing, causing his accent to amplify only slightly while he indicated himself and then Erik as he introduced the two of them.

Erik's hand came up in a flicker of a wave before returning to rest deep inside his trouser pockets, his jaw moving in a synchronized pattern while he chewed the piece of gum he had inside of his mouth since before they had arrived at the facility. His stormy gaze regarded the younger mutant with faint interest, the cloudy orbs taking in the sight of Alex - the black shoes adorning his feet, dark wash jeans and off-white tank showing the defined muscles of his arms and then continued his assessment to the boys strong jaw, vibrant blue eyes and short blonde hair.

Meanwhile, Charles has conducted his own assessment of the teenager, his eyes marking the same as Erik had done, but he also looked a tad more deeper than his counterpart had done thus noticing the hard stare in Alex's eyes, his firmly set lips, clenched jaw and the unmistakable appearance of confusion, wonder and mild aggressiveness in case it would be needed, determining whether or not the two of them were a threat to him. But Charles also seemed to catch the slight moisture forming as his temple, small drops of perspiration beginning to roll down his pale cheek that continued to flex with Alex's constant clenching and un-clenching of jaws.

"What do you want?" wondered Alex, his voice slightly gravelly with boredom and perhaps even a tad bit of over-use but why he could have over-used it was lost on Charles fore he truly did not know. Perhaps the kid had talked to himself for a long amount of time, thus causing the slightly hoarse tone while the words flowed from his lips.

Charles cleared his throat while his own blue gaze flickered to the man in the suit before he nodded stiffly, indicating to the man that it was alright for him to leave the three of them alone for a short while just so it would be easier for him to achieve his goal of getting the young man to agree to the proposal that Erik and himself had in store for him - which the man acquiesced with the briefest of eye rolls and even went as far as to elicit a minuscule huff from him before he walked away, giving into the Professor's need.

As soon as the speckled man and his white-clad guards were out of Alex and the older men's sights, as well as out of hearing range, the duo stepped through the threshold - Erik stopping half way into the room and leaning against the right hand wall and Charles continuing forward until he himself stopped but he did not lean against the wall, instead he opted to stand a few feet in front of Alex with a bright smile on his face. Mouth opened to let out a soft exhale before he started to go into his description of what he wished for - his wish being for Alex to come with him and Erik and to go to the CIA facility the others were currently waiting for them in.

Alex listened to the words that flew out of Charles' mouth, his eyes never leaving the elder blue-eyed man throughout his entire speech before focusing on the taller of the two men, the wonderment returning to his soft hues whilst he took in his appearance and the way that he stood, his posture was in such a way that promoted intimidation but if that was what he wanted to elicit from Alex, he was going to be quite disappointed. Meanwhile, Charles' eyes stayed on him the entire time his eyes were on Erik - Erik's in turn being on Alex - waiting with admirable patience for him to give an answer to what he would like to do.

"Fine," he said softly, his jaw clenching and un-clenching once more as his hues flickered back to the Professor who in turn opened his mouth to boast about his agreement but paused as Alex lifted his hand, signalling him that he was not yet finished. "But I wont go without her."

_Her?_ Wondered Charles, his brows furrowing in befuddlement, from he had seen in Cerebro, Alex was the only mutant currently housed in the facility and he had checked twice just to be sure that there wasn't something _anything_ that could have possibly given him false information after he had found out just exactly where they had been headed to before actually getting there. Erik wondered the same thing as he turned his head to look over his shoulder, curious as if perhaps there was someone behind them that they had failed to notice or maybe it was to see if someone could have possibly been listening - the latter was the most likely of the two.

"What are you talking about?" asked Erik, finally deciding it was time for him to speak, his voice was accented like Charles' but instead of a British accent, Alex was greeted with one of German origin and was also deeper, thicker than the shorter of the two men. Bewilderment laced his tones as his posture stiffened only in the slightest of ways, he was more than curious about whom Alex was referring to, so much in fact that he had started to lose his patience - which was something he did not have much of as it was, he was just a naturally impatient person, but of course with reason. "Spit it out already."

"_Erik_." scolded Charles with a frown thrown in his general direction as his eyes went un-moving from Alex's face in case he were to miss some important bit of information to which he needed to ascertain who this 'her' was. He turned his entire form back to the teenage Mutant, gaze softening before his tone returned to soft and soothing, "Who are you talking about, Alex?"

Alex sat still for a few moments, orbs flickering from one man to the either multiple times, trying to decide if he really did want to divulge this information to who he was referring. It was several moments before he slightly nodded to himself, deciding that he did in fact want to tell them who he had meant when he said 'her', his mouth opened slowly and whispered a singular name, nothing more; "Mina."

* * *

Ta-Da! There's the first chapter. I really hope that you guys like it and that you review. I will not post another chapter until this one gets at least 3 reviews - fyi: I will be doing this for each and every chapter but if it does not get any reviews within 1 month of the first chapter then I'll either delete it or post another. I haven't decided quite yet. Thanks!

This story is _completely_ un-Beta'd. Unfortunately.


	2. Sad Authors Note

A/N: I should be updating my first story, I know this, I should've posted it a while ago now but I do not have internet at the moment and the only reason I am able to be posting this is because my boyfriend is letting me barrow his phone which oddly enough is letting me do this. I really hate doing this after the first chapter but I'm not sure when I will be able to upload the next chapter, could be a few days but it could be as long as a month, I'm not sure of the timing but as soon as I have internet again I will post the new chapter as well as the 3rd one to make up for my absence.


End file.
